FEAR
by makacatori
Summary: After Naruto makes a mistake Sasuke discovers Naruto may not be what he seems. The sunny attitude is a façade hiding a dark secret. As Sasuke unravels Naruto’s mysteries he becomes increasingly attracted to the young blond. YAOI SasuNaru. REWRITE HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**FEAR**- rewrite

**Summary:** After Naruto makes a mistake, Sasuke discovers Naruto may not be what he seems. The sunny attitude is a façade hiding a dark secret. As Sasuke unravels Naruto's mysteries he becomes increasingly attracted to the young blond. Will Naruto cast aside the mask he worn to protect himself for Sasuke's love or will he turn away. And does anyone truthfully know the real Naruto?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… Damn

**Warning:** AU. Much out of character. YAOI meaning boy X boy, violence, cursing, mentions of rape, some abuse and sexual situations. Mention of suicidal tendencies. And couple of my own characters.

**A/N: **Tsunade and Jiraiya killed Orochimaru and returned (A strangely willing) Sasuke, two years ago. Sasuke has regained the villagers' trust, but the friends he once took for granted are now distant (Including Naruto).

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (Main), Lee/Tenten, Neji/Sakura, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Kiba

**Ages:** Naruto (16), Chouji (16), Hinata (16), Sasuke (17), Sakura (17), Shikamaru (17), Kiba (17), Shino (17), Ino (18), Tenten (18), Lee (18), Neji (18), Gaara (18), Temara (19), Kankuro (20), Itachi (27), Iruka (29), Kakashi (36), Jiraiya (57) and Tsunade (58)

**A/N**: Sorry guys, but I scraped the original FEAR and rewrote a better version in my opinion…

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Blah – **Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi thinking

**CHAPTER ONE**-

NARUTO'S ramblings:

If I died would anyone care? For all my life I was the foremost subject of hate, rejection and abuse. My existence in a mental perspective was unhealthy. A child bombarded with verbal and physical abuse in addition to an already unstable mind was a cruelty beyond imagination. Oh how much will power it took to stay my hands from the temptation of the final release, suicide. Oh how my thoughts wondered a sharp pain and then the ultimate release. Nay I stood firm, but my will withers with every hateful gesture imparted upon me. I am slowly dying.

Perhaps that is the reason I live two lives, to save my sanity. I my solitary abode I am the hidden genius and insecure child. But when I leave my haven I become a lie. A lie I sometimes cannot distinguish from fact and fancy. I play two very different people and at times I loose myself in the act. Now the question has become… 'Who am I really?' The broken genius or the dense idiot? Two polar opposites, yet the same coin.

**PRESENT TIME**

It was fall; the leaves had turned their various hues, a brisk wind shook their limp forms. One could see his or her breath in the air. Uzumaki Naruto, smiled as the wind whipped his chin length locks about his face, teal eyes turned into two U(s). Naruto, a sixteen-year-old Churnin had grown up in more ways than one, but his appearance had been the most drastic.

Gone was his rough spiky hair, now replaced by silky wavy golden blond. His skin has taken a honey tone. His eyes (while still large) were angled. Full cherry lips, high cheekbones and lean cat-like face accentuated the natural beauty of his heart.

He was still short, but lean and toned. Very effeminate in a way; His shoulders while broad, were thin, not like those of an average man. He had small hips, a tight ass, thin, but muscular legs, a graceful long, yet masculine neck and long delicate looking fingers. He was the very epitome of masculine beauty, yet he refused to give into the new found powers his looks presented him.

No, he maintained the appearance of an oblivious idiot to those heated stares, those comments, those opportunities others took to touch, to look or speak to him. He acted oblivious to his stalkers; it was easy for it was all an act.

Yes… ladies and gentlemen, the loud mouth # 1 ninja at surprising people, the dobe and baka was all an act. Hell, even his name was a masquerade. His real name was Kazama Naruto, son of the Yondaime Arashi. His mother was still unknown. His lineage was hidden at his request. Why you might ask? Well my friend, I shall reveal it to you now. It began nine years ago, when Naruto was only seven years old.

**FLASH BACK**

The Hokage sat in the chair next to a heavily bandaged Naruto. It was two days after his birthday and a crowd of drunks had run ramped, chasing the poor boy throughout the village, cornering him they attempted to kill him and one had managed to rape him before the ANBU interfered. Since then the boy had been unconscious in the hospital. The Hokage sat there waiting for the poor child to awaken. He dreaded the reaction this bright sunny child would have towards the information he would reveal, but it was for his own protection. The child began to stir. An eyelid flicker open and then closed.

"Hey old man!" Said Naruto in a harsh voice, his throat still sore from screaming.

"Naruto I need to tell you—"

"If it's about the Kyuubi… I already know." Naruto said bluntly.

"How?" Asked a distraught Hokage.

"It doesn't take a genius to put all the pieces together and I've been able to talk to the giant fur ball since I was four."

"Fur ball?"

Naruto chuckled "He hates it when I call him that. Anyways old man Kyuubi and I made up a plan to let's say tone down these attacks."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It can be reasoned that they are scared of the power within me, but to appear less threatening, I shall be less of a threat."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"To be less threatening, I must be everything I'm not."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Sasuke's POV

I stood on the bridge waiting for my two former teammates. Kakashi had manipulated them into coming every off day to train with him. He had lured Naruto with the promise of new ninjutsus. While Sakura came to keep an eye on my interaction with Naruto, Sakura had become over protective of Naruto. She could be compared to a paranoid mother hen and held an illogical hatred towards me. Well actually it was logical. After all I had tried to kill Naruto.

However little did anyone know (well except Tsunade-sama), that Naruto was the main reason I returned without hesitation. Now I bet you're thinking that I'm desperately in love with him. While, I am gay (much to the displeasure of the council who want the Uchiha clan revived), I only value Naruto as the most precious person in my life, but not in any sexual perspective. Naruto was always there for me, supporting and caring for me when I blatantly rejected and belittled him. I never knew the reason why and I am still too uncomfortable to ask. Unfortunately upon my return, while Naruto was warm and caring to me… he was distant.

In Naruto's presence old acquaintances were cordial to me, but outside of this they were cold and tended to ignore me. My fan girl population had dwindled not that I minded much. Amusingly Naruto's had gained many of my fan club. Puberty had been kind to him and it had been to me. But while I had lost my innocence, he had not. His naïve personality was compelling in itself… but god did his appearance change for the better. _I did not just think that_.

Back to business, I came to the bridge to see Naruto. I did not see him much any more. Bizarrely I couldn't even keep track of him. Of course he was still the dobe messing up in fights and creating havoc… yet when he wanted to he could disappear. It was bizarre.

I saw him approaching the bridge absentmindedly, a smile I was unaccustomed too played on his lips. I stared… seeing this smile it felt some how dare I say it… 'Real'.

Deciding that there was something off about Naruto and wanting further information, I jumped into a tree and concealed my chakra. Walking up to the bridge he glanced around warily and then casually leaned over the bridge staring at his reflection. This in itself hackled my suspicions. I would image Naruto to begin to fidget and be aggravatingly loud, perhaps cursing us out for being late. However, there he was his whole posture and silence screamed of humility, patience, contentment and a peaceful bliss. I watched as he hoped down onto the water channeling chakra onto his feet so he would float on top.

He leaned casually over and trailed his fingers through the water making it ripple. He smiled and then whispered, "Like ripples in a peaceful pool my life is a matter of subtly change. One seemingly unrelated event could perpetuate into my demise. One choice, one word, one smile its all a matter of effect and consequence. But one can control these ripples by casting their own dice. The life is a gamble and the pool is survival. Once I would play for play for death, but now I mean to fight for survival. It's a matter of choices and changes." He smiled bitterly "But there are many who wish and seek my demise."

Sasuke was shocked, when had the dobe become so profound. Suddenly Naruto jumped back onto the bridge with an inhuman grace. Moments later Sakura came in view. "Oi, Naruto!" Sakura yelled joyfully waving her hand in greeting.

"She really is annoying time has not changed that." Naruto muttered under his breath shocking Sasuke once again. He wiped his wet fingers on his pants. "Sakura-Chan, will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked jumping up and down.

"No, Naruto!" Sakura said smiling, now know it was more of a habit than an actual request. She bopped him gently on the head, but he still rubbed it anyways whimpering.

Sasuke decided he'd better make a subtle entrance now. He quickly backed off a few yards down the path, which lead to bridge from his house's direction. He unmasked his chakra and strolled towards the bridge ponder on all that had transpired as he watched Naruto. Sasuke made it silently to the bridge and took his usual position seemingly brooding about his brother's demise, but his mind now struggled to wrap itself around the fact that Naruto the oblivious dobe had secrets. Secrets that he hid so well.


	2. Chapter 2

**FEAR**- rewrite

**Summary:** After Naruto makes a mistake; Sasuke discovers Naruto may not be what he seems. The sunny attitude is a façade hiding a dark secret. As Sasuke unravels Naruto's mysteries he becomes increasingly attracted to the young blond. Will Naruto cast aside the mask he worn to protect himself for Sasuke's love or will he turn away. And does anyone truthfully know the real Naruto?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… Damn

**Warning:** AU. Much out of character. YAOI meaning boy X boy, violence, cursing, mentions of rape, some abuse and sexual situations. Mention of suicidal tendencies. And couple of my own characters.

**A/N: **Tsunade and Jiraiya killed Orochimaru and returned (A strangely willing) Sasuke, two years ago. Sasuke has regained the villagers' trust, but the friends he once took for granted are now distant (Including Naruto).

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (Main), Lee/Tenten, Neji/Sakura, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Kiba

**Ages:** Naruto (16), Chouji (16), Hinata (16), Sasuke (17), Sakura (17), Shikamaru (17), Kiba (17), Shino (17), Ino (18), Tenten (18), Lee (18), Neji (18), Gaara (18), Temara (19), Kankuro (20), Itachi (27), Iruka (29), Kakashi (36), Jiraiya (57) and Tsunade (58)

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Blah – **Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi thinking

PREVIOUSLY

_Sasuke decided he'd better make a subtle entrance now. He quickly backed off a few yards down the path, which lead to bridge from his house's direction. He unmasked his chakra and strolled towards the bridge ponder on all that had transpired as he watched Naruto. Sasuke made it silently to the bridge and took his usual position seemingly brooding about his brother's demise, but his mind now struggled to wrap itself around the fact that Naruto the oblivious dobe had secrets. Secrets that he hid so well._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sasuke's POV

I watched the dobe fidget as we waited in silence. Somehow it just didn't seem real anymore. It was as if it were a bad imitation of a diagnosed ADHD child on a sugar high. He bounce from foot to foot, kicked at rock and then chased a duck on the water. Normally I would've snorted at his antics and dismissed it as him being an idiot, but now I studied him astutely with my Sharingan activated. Something told me his act didn't end there.

My eyes widened in shock as I watched him take a step forward, his body gliding easily into a new stance, but then at the last moment he seemed to instinctively make his body seem awkward and uncoordinated. His every move was calculated to keep up an act it seemed. How deep did this act go… did he hold to this act when battling me?

In the past I would've become infuriated at this information and demanded he battle me. However, over the last couple of years I learned humility and respect. I gained respect for those more powerful than me knowing that it would be best to learn from them than challenge them making a fool of myself. In the past I felt weak when I learned that the dobe was more powerful than me. I thought that now I was more powerful than the dobe, when I returned, but he had proved me wrong once again. Somehow, I guess it was the distance between us now… I didn't feel weak. My mind however was consumed by questions such as _'Why would Naruto pretend?' _and _'How long has he been pretending?' _And further more the question the plagued me the foremost was _'What other things did he hide.'_ Of course now intrigued I was determined to discover them.

I watched him half hypnotized by his assured moments changing into awkward and uncoordinated stumbles and steps. His easy beauty and grace transforming into jarring carelessness and clumsiness. For once I wondered what his body looked like under those baggy orange clothes. Thank god that he had forsaken in abominable orange jump suit, but he had yet to reveal much skin. Suddenly his heavenly teal eyes turned to me in a serious matter and he unconsciously shuddered at my Sharingan. _Did he still fear me? It would hurt if that was true… but after all that had been said and done I deserved it. _

"Hey teme! Stop staring! It's just weird!"

"Hn." I responded half-heartedly. Knowing it was expected of me. Naruto frowned, then if a huff stomped out view. _Did he know something was up? Hn, probably not._ With an abrupt sound and rolling smoke Kakashi appeared before us smiling deviously. He glanced at Naruto who returned to the bridge I noted a curious glint in Kakashi's eyes. _What was it? Sadness, surprise, suspicion, fear… _

"Okay, listen up brats! Today I got permission for Naruto and Sasuke to spar—" Kakashi paused we all expecting Naruto's cry of happiness, but instead what we got was.

"Stupid bitch."

"Um… Naruto it's bad enough that you call her an old lady, but calling her a bitch—" Both Kakashi and Sakura said in unison.

"I told her I didn't wanna fight Sasuke and here she is disobeying the council and—"

"About that… Naruto, the Hokage-sama told me to say that the council demanded you start using your blood limit from now on or be dismissed from the ninja ranks. What did she mean by blood limit? Do you know who your parents are?"

"Stupid council, stupid Hokage… yes, I do know who my parents are."

"Feel like sharing?" Asked a curios Kakashi.

"No!" Naruto said.

My mind began to reel. _Naruto had a blood limit. Naruto knew who his parents were? Naruto is being forced to use his blood limit? DAMN IT NARUTO! What secrets do you hide? Why are you hiding from me?_

"What access level do they want me to use… it's a spar after all." Naruto asked blandly.

"Access level?" Asked a very confused Sakura.

"An access level refers to different stages in my blood limit. Like the Sharingan's three levels and the Mangekyo Sharingan, my blood limit has more than one level. However unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan my levels are accessed by age, but due to some classified circumstances I have full access to those even my father never did."

_I frowned… SECRETS, SECRETS, SECRETS. Damn it. How I hated secrets and lies_.

"Level two." Kakashi said distractedly and then shaking himself, he turned to us. "This is to be a purely taijutsu fight. However," Kakashi turned to Naruto "Tsunade-sama did mention that your blood limit accesses a type of genjutsu/taijutsu style that I might like to see. So let's make this a taijutsu and genjutsu fight." Naruto's frown deepened.

"Hn." Was all I said.

"Alright, ready, steady, go!" Kakashi yelled.

I jumped at Naruto activating my Sharingan. He blocked my fist, trapping it between his wrists. I attempted to kick and punch him simultaneously, but he used his left foot to pin my free fist to my left knee and then he blocked my right foot by stepping on my left knee and hoisting himself up. I started to loose my balance, but he guided my right foot behind me and nailed it to the ground with his own foot._ He'd never do anything like this before. _

I realize this was a temporary block. Keeping both of us from attacking while he preformed something. I began to struggle knowing that what ever he was doing would most likely result in my defeat. We were nose to nose and by chance I glance upwards and in my shock stopped struggling. I watched as his teal eyes lost their color and for split second he had no irises. Then his pupil suddenly turned purple and like a photo negative, his pupil replaced his iris turning it purple and his pupil turned pure white.

"Level one, released," Then a black X covered both pupils, "Level two released." I gawked at him and so did Sakura and Kakashi. In fact, it seemed Kakashi recognized that blood limit because he suddenly began to mutter "Oh no, oh no, oh no. How couldn't I of seen it… they look so alike." Kakashi dropped his Ichi Ichi paradise in mortification. _Kakashi was definitely going to tell what the hell was going on when this was all over._

When Naruto had fully accessed his two levels he released me by flipping over me using my left knee as a springboard with my right fist still trapped between his two wrists. I began to topple my arm being painfully twisted behind my head, using my now free right left I pivoted, turned and then swept my left foot towards his kneecaps. I suspect he had foreseen this for he released my right fist and using my shoulders hoisted himself out of the way and then as I reached for his wrists he planted both feet in my stomach and did a back flip from there.

Breathing hard I performed a low sweeping kick. He moved faster than I could see without my Sharingan and put two hands on my left foot while swinging his feet, which were above his head in a sweeping kick at my mid-section. He was unnatural flexible. Like some snake, boneless, but coiled and deadly.

I tried to unbalance him by kick my foot up that he had his hands on and because of the angle of his feet I expected him to topple over into me, but instead of loosing his balance he flipped of my foot not completing his kick. It seemed he reverse his kick in mid-air. From then on as we began to exchange a series of attempted hits I decided to activate my Sharingan smiling as his attacks slowed. However to my horror in response he smile a very feral smile and speed up his attacks making him blur in my sight. Surely he seemed invisible to Sakura, who stood gaping. Kakashi his Sharingan revealed looked horrified.

I was being driven back towards the river. And then he did it, it seemed his activated his level two, a genjutsu, for suddenly my depth perception and reflexes were thrown off. It was if his body had suddenly blinked out of my nervous system for everything; the power behind his blows, his speed, his depth, height and dimension was haywire in my brain. It kept changing one minute he was seemingly taller than me and heavier and then the next he was shorter and lighter than possible. I gave up on fighting him as blows began to pour down on me, but my nervous system was numb.

Finally I was kicked into the river and he stopped. He offered his hand nervously expecting it to be knocked aside, but to both of our surprise, I grasped it breathing hard and he hauled me out of the river and to my feet. He deactivated his eyes and they returned to his teal color. Unfortunately before he released my hand I accidentally, finally feeling the damage he did to me, tumbled into him causing both of us to fall back into the river. I landed onto of him as he molded his chakra so both of us wouldn't go under the water. His shirt flew up to his arm pits revealing a scared yet firm tan sexy stomach, which made wonder how much of him was covered in a tan. We were perfectly aligned or as perfectly aligned as we could get, being that I was taller. Groin to groin, chest to chest and his face buried in my collarbone. He wiggled under me accidentally rubbing our groins together and brushing his moist lips again my chest causing me to shiver in pleasure. Dirty thoughts paraded in my mind, but suddenly we both fell into the water. "What the fuck!" I yelled angrily when I stood up dripping water. Naruto stood up a second later.

"Teme! I was suffocating. If you want to be on top of me don't suffocate me!" Realizing his words he blushed and I followed suit. Naughty scenarios played in my head and we both stared at each other awkwardly. There was a long silence.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me, my sensei was your father?" Kakashi screeched both in fury and in sorrow.

"I have my reasons." Was all Naruto said before stopping off the scene still cutely blushing.

_Kakashi's sensei? Sensei? Sensei? Oh my fucking god! Arashi Kazama, the fourth Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash was Naruto's father! Oh shit! Why hadn't Naruto told Kakashi? What other secrets did he hide?_


	3. Chapter 3

**FEAR**- rewrite

**Summary:** After Naruto makes a mistake; Sasuke discovers Naruto may not be what he seems. The sunny attitude is a façade hiding a dark secret. As Sasuke unravels Naruto's mysteries he becomes increasingly attracted to the young blond. Will Naruto cast aside the mask he worn to protect himself for Sasuke's love or will he turn away. And does anyone truthfully know the real Naruto?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… Damn

**Warning:** AU. Much out of character. YAOI meaning boy X boy, violence, cursing, mentions of rape, some abuse and sexual situations. Mention of suicidal tendencies. And couple of my own characters.

**A/N: **Tsunade and Jiraiya killed Orochimaru and returned (A strangely willing) Sasuke, two years ago. Sasuke has regained the villagers' trust, but the friends he once took for granted are now distant (Including Naruto).

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto (Main), Lee/Tenten, Neji/Sakura, Kakashi/Iruka and Shikamaru/Kiba

**Ages:** Naruto (16), Chouji (16), Hinata (16), Sasuke (17), Sakura (17), Shikamaru (17), Kiba (17), Shino (17), Ino (18), Tenten (18), Lee (18), Neji (18), Gaara (18), Temara (19), Kankuro (20), Itachi (27), Iruka (29), Kakashi (36), Jiraiya (57) and Tsunade (58)

"Blah" – Speaking

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Blah – **Kyuubi talking

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi thinking

PREVIOUSLY

"_Naruto! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me, my sensei was your father?" Kakashi screeched both in fury and in sorrow._

"_I have my reasons." Was all Naruto said before stopping off the scene still cutely blushing._

_Kakashi's sensei? Sensei? Sensei? Oh my fucking god! Arashi Kazama, the fourth Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash was Naruto's father! Oh shit! Why hadn't Naruto told Kakashi? What other secrets did he hide?_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Naruto's rambles

Everyone has a mask. One we let others label us as. One we pretend what we are for our sanity and one that hides the truths that we hide from ourselves. We wear many layers of masks, all of them shielding us from something; whether it's ourselves or the world. We wear these masks for many reasons, most of us for hiding our secrets, insecurities and fears.

However, like some I wear a mask to save myself from pain. Of both heart and body, but with time these masks erode, corrupting or weakening or enlightening us.

To cast aside a mask is like to cast aside safety, familiarity, and control. We would face judgment. It remains to be seen how the world would change around us. We fear the uncontrollable, the unpredictable and the unknown. That is why we wear masks for the sake of power over these fears.

Normal POV

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage said seriously, "You've passed the ANBU acceptance exam and have gained the council approval. Today you will begin to serve Konoha as Cobra." Tsunade said handing him a porcelain reptilian mask with white pebbled skin and heavy red liner around its eyes and small red paint drops falling from them. The red liner gave the effect that the reptilian mask was crying blood. "From now on the only contact you will be having with the people of Konoha outside of the ANBU will be on a week-break every two months."

"Tsunade-sama… I won't be able to see Naruto?" Sasuke said torn between upholding his honor as a ninja and holding onto the one thing that made him human.

Tsunade smiled a bitter sweat smile, "You never know Sasuke you might get more than you warrant for." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, but Tsunade didn't say anything more just called his ANBU escorts and ushered him out.

The ANBU compound of the edge of Konoha's forest

Sasuke was shown to the room he would share with one of his teammates and measured for several sets of generic ANBU uniforms. Inside of the room were empty metal chests for standard issued ANBU weaponry and empty spaces for more personalized weaponry. Hooks for uniforms and pedestrian clothing. A decrepit metal bunk bed, a metal desk and chair. It was rough impersonal room, which was why many chose to carry out two identities so they could have their own home. However, to Sasuke the Uchiha estate had become a cursed ground. Where his family had been murdered, where the one person he loved most betrayed him making him suffer and it was the place where he had been driven into insanity. Sasuke hated and obsessed over the name UCHIHA.

Abruptly someone threw the door open. "Whoa, you got the Uchiha" yelled the dog-masked ANBU. A strange, yet alluring man of about twenty with purple hair and grey eyes pushed his way past the dog-masked ANBU completely ignoring Sasuke and flopped down on his bed (the lower bunk).

"Go away." The purple-haired man said to the dog-masked ANBU.

"Gees, you and the Uchiha will definitely get along. He's also got a stick up his ass. Anyway Dass, did you hear the Chameleon is in?" The purple-haired man perked up.

"Good. I haven't seen his sweet ass in a while. Has he been away long?"

"Nah, just a few days, but here's doing his route. Should be an hour or more until he reaches our sect."

"Damn. Char really owes me a good spar. Heard the council ordered him to use his blood limit."

"Whoa, that boy is gonna kick your sorry ass to kingdom come."

Dass snorted "You're fucking right I can barely hit him when he's holding back, but damn if I just one good hit on him, I'd be a fucking legend. Besides just seeing the boy is a pleasure. He has such a sweet ass."

"You're sick man. Damn if I had as many perverted thoughts as you, I wouldn't need a porn novel."

"Your really nasty. Who said I touch. I only look. He's too young for me. Get lost Kiba." The purple-haired man said ending the conversation. He got up and slammed the door in Kiba's masked face. "Sorry about that. Kiba's real sick. You probably know him. He's from your rookie year." Dass said leaning against the door.

"Yeah I do. Chameleon?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh you want to know about the sweet heart?" Dass almost purred.

"Yeah." Sasuke said guardedly.

"Alright," Dass said pulling a chair out and sitting on it backwards, one arm wrapped around the back and the other propping up his chin.

"Chameleon is a sixteen year old freak of nature. I mean this kid is fucking twisted. Don't get me wrong, the way he's twisted is just wild in a good way. Seem Char was always a bastard of a genius, but he had a fucked up life. People abusing him, raping him and slowly he was going nuts. So it's a rumor was driven to split his personality, to become a fucking ADHD idiot to save himself and unbeknownst to all he held a second identity. Me, I know never had a psychological problem it was all a calculated act." Dass chuckled.

"Anyway he is genius of geniuses he managed to tricked a seals master into teaching him. Soon he surpassed her. Afterwards he tricked a genjutsu expert into teaching him. Then it was a taijutsu and it finally ended with weapons. He's proficient in seven different weapons, but he favors his own creation a barbed chain. "

"Back to business at thirteen years old he had a mental break down and couldn't take it any more. He tried off himself, but failed. So the geezers, you know the council, discovered it. His fucking genius and exploited it. And so here he is an ANBU spy, strategist, seals and weapons inventor. We call him Chameleon 'cause of his ability to use a messed up solid genjutsu to age himself and his natural affinity with acting. He's one of a kind!"

"Yo, Dass Char is here!" Someone screamed through the door.

"Sweetness!" Dass screeched throwing the door open and running out. A minute later Sasuke heard someone choking on his breath.

"Dass, you're suffocating him!" Kiba shouted.

Sasuke was curios, who was this genius and master of so many areas was. Maybe he'd prove to be a challenge. Sasuke went out of his room and froze.

"Naruto…" he breathed.

**ha, ha, ha! Major cliffhanger! Over for now!**

-TK


End file.
